


【珉妃】Allure/引誘

by Jingranforeb



Category: IZONE (Band), 權恩妃, 權恩菲, 金珉周
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingranforeb/pseuds/Jingranforeb
Kudos: 2





	【珉妃】Allure/引誘

英文26題系列【A】

-金珉周x權恩妃  
-溫柔攻x撩人受

++++++++++++

金珉周愣愣地看著眼前戀人的慵懶模樣，女性不顯眼的喉結不自覺的動作，有點艱難地嚥下了口水。

自從在一起後，金珉周除了告白以外，一直都是處於被動接受的那一方，很少主動對戀人做出親密舉動。

就連第一次深入的親密接觸，也是由年長的戀人引導才成功讓兩人有了美好的夜晚。

但是現在的金珉周，正坐在床上不知道該如何是好，只能看著眼前的戀人一副不在意地做出一些誘惑自己的舉動。

平時總是會等著戀人開口同意及要求，才會有所動作的她，第一次想要不顧一切地把戀人狠狠壓在身下。

++++++++++++

權恩妃慢條斯理的把身上襯衫扣子一個個地解開，不在意床上戀人的反應。

兩人交往之後，除卻那一次對方在衝動之下的告白外，沒有一次是戀人主動對自己有任何表現。

真的要她說的話，就是這孩子實在是太乖了，總是過度順從自己的話，就連情動時無意識說出來的拒絕都會被當真而停下。

如果沒有她的同意跟引導，這段感情大概永遠不會走到最親密的階段。

所以這一次，想要看看這個總是乖巧的戀人會不會主動有所表示。

“不過...”權恩妃眼角餘光看到戀人那有點無所適從的模樣，覺得有點好笑。

++++++++++++

權恩妃只穿著貼身衣物上了床，跨坐在金珉周的腿上，有趣地看著對方想碰卻又不敢碰的樣子。

吻上金珉周的眼角，感受到了輕微的顫抖，也感受到了變急促的呼吸。

再向下移動吻上了唇，僅一下就離開，然後慢慢地再吻上，就像在品嚐美味的食物一樣，不停地重複著這樣的動作。

「吶...珉周不想要我嗎？」

這句話像是剪刀一樣，剪斷了金珉周的理智線，下一秒，兩人的姿勢互換，權恩妃被金珉周往後推倒在床。

「抱歉...歐尼...只有這一次我不想聽妳的。」

++++++++++++


End file.
